nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Thyra Permafrost
Thyra Permafrost is a character in the Tomb of Annihilation Campaign of Nat19. She is a frost giant in search of the Ring of Winter. As an NPC, she is portrayed by BuddyVA. Personality Thyra believes firmly in the orders given to her by her Jarl, and like him, she desires to freeze over the world for the benefit of her people. She is outwardly friendly toward those who are kind to her, but she has demonstrated caution around strangers. She does not like to resort to violence unless she has to. History At some point prior to meeting the party, she had become separated from her group of frost giants. She had been sent out to search for Artus Cimber and retrieve the Ring of Winter. Role in Plot Thyra first met the party as they were setting up camp after leaving the shrine of Dungrunglung. She asked Valosi and Lily if they knew a man named Artus Cimber, and if they did, for them to tell her where he is. She said she was after the Ring of Winter. Not wanting to give up their friend or his powerful ring, they lied to her, saying they didn't know where he was. When Thyra asked if she could stay a while and talk with everyone to fend off her loneliness, they agreed. Valosi entered into Artus and Dragonbait's tent and used their Nolzur's Marvelous Pigments to create a hole in the ground for the two of them to hide in. As Blake and Lily kept Thyra company, the frost giant revealed her and her Jarl's desire to freeze over the world to make it more accommodating for her kind. Thyra asked if she could stay the night and sleep in their camp, and the two party members agreed. As Lily rose to leave and speak with Valosi, Thyra revealed she had only been pretending to sleep as she was afraid they might attack her. She grew suspicious of the party, asking Blake if he did in fact know Artus Cimber. Blake and Lily took Thyra away from the camp to speak on the matter, and revealed that they did know where he was, but that Thyra's goal of freezing the world would kill a lot of innocent people and that they couldn't allow it to happen. Thyra, not wanting to resort to violence, threatened Blake to tell her where Artus was or she would hurt him, but he refused. She then begrudgingly attacked Blake and Lily, and eventually the latter revealed that Artus was indeed within their camp. Thyra then began making her way toward the campsite. Ivellios, hearing the violence from afar, awoke and alerted Valosi. He then rushed off toward the sounds of combat. As he did so, Thyra rushed past him, but he managed to successfully hide from her. When she reached camp, Valosi intercepted and attempted to lie to her, presenting her Ring of Jumping and saying that they had killed Artus to obtain it. Thyra, having been lied to once already, did not believe Valosi, and proceeded into the campsite. Further violence ensued as Azaka joined the fray, though as Blake caught up with Thyra, he attempted diplomacy with her once more, asking if this is what she really wanted. Thyra considered his words, and wordlessly fled into the jungle, a hint of regret in her eyes. Relationships & Affiliations - Abilities - Trivia * - Category:Characters (Tomb of Annihilation Campaign) Category:NPCs (Tomb of Annihilation Campaign) Category:Tomb of Annihilation Campaign Category:Giants Category:Frost Giants